Armadura de soldado clon Fase I/Leyendas
La Armadura de soldado clon Fase I fue la armadura usada por los primeros soldados clones del Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Características La armadura, diseñada bajo la estrecha supervisión de Jango Fett, con un gran parecido a la armadura del soldado de choque mandolariano, siendo el más obvio ejemplo el distintivo visor del casco en forma de T. La armadura en si se componía de veinte placas de forma ajustada hechas de una aleación de plastoide, todo unido con una funda negra para el cuerpo. Toda junta, la armadura pesaba menos de cuarenta kilogramos. Debido a que la armadura sería utilizada por un ejército de clones idénticos físicamente, sólo se necesitaba un tamaño. thumb|left|180px|Debido a la austera sensibilidad de los [[Kaminoano/Leyendas|Kaminoanos, la armadura de los soldados rasos era únicamente de color blanco, a pesar de que las unidades de comando tenían rayas de distintos colores, dependiendo de su rango (amarillo significaba comandante, rojo capitán, azul teniente, y verde sargento).]] Sin embargo, a medida de que avanzaban las Guerras Clon, algunos soldados modificaban la armadura para mostrar su individualidad. Un ejemplo de esto era CC-7567, más conocido como Rex, quién modificó su armadura con pintura azul y una única hombrera. Otro ejemplo era el Comandante Cody, quien modificó su casco. En lugar de tener el visor rodeado por una ranura de color amarillo, se añadió un parasol amarillo. También se podía añadir una pequeña linterna en el casco para iluminar zonas oscuras. left|thumb|180px|Un [[Soldado clon de asalto para entornos fríos|soldado de asalto frío Fase I]] La armadura era pesada, incómoda, y no era muy apreciada por los soldados clon, y tampoco era muy resistente contra el fuego. Sus inconvenientes se debían al conocimiento, o su ausencia, de la anatomía humana por los Kaminoanos. Sin embargo, tenían sistemas de refrigeración para evitar que se sobrecalientaran, y también incluyeron mejoras en los filtros de respiración del visor.Los clones también incorporaban salientes para las armas secundarias detonadores termicos o paquetes explosivos La armadura podía tomar algún accesorio modulare, como un paquete de bacta para los médicos o pequeños lanzallamas para los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento. La armadura también resistía entornos vacíos, permitiendo que el soldado siguiera luchando fuera de la nave espacial durante un tiempo (aunque después se tenía que recuperar). Algunas armaduras se adaptaban ajustándose a las condiciones del planeta. Por ejemplo, en planetas acuáticos como Glee Anselm vestían armaduras resistente al agua, y tenían avanzados equipos de respiración. Las armaduras de algunos soldados tenían símbolos para designar al escuadrón en el que se encontraban. Durante la última parte de las Guerras Clon, la armadura fase I se sustituyó principalmente por la Armadura fase II. Sin embargo, algunos clones optaron por mantener lo armadura Fase I. Incluso después de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, la armadura Fase I siguió siendo usada por algunas unidades del recién bautizado cuerpo de Soldados de asalto. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (Con el mod KOTF) * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 2)'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' right|thumb|120px|Un soldado clon con la armadura de la Fase I *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Armaduras pesadas Categoría:Uniformes